


For My Friend

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, happy birthday lol, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: A poem for one of my best friends for her birthday.
Kudos: 2





	For My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberbulky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbulky/gifts).



> Love you.

I didn’t notice you at first  
But I’m glad it was you I heard  
Because you help me when I hurt  
You’re there when I’m burned  
I make you laugh, or at least, I try  
Though at first we were both shy  
Now I come to you first  
When I need to cry  
I’ll always love you dearly  
I hope you keep near me when  
You go away before me  
While I’ll still be here  
Trying to sort my story  
Which you’re such a part of  
You’ll always be in my heart, cause  
You’ve already seen me grow and change  
And though I’m really rather strange  
I hope you’ll continue to  
Look upon me fondly  
And want to keep our bond, because   
You saved me from being lonely  
Through our like-minded manner  
As people, we are alike  
Moving apart but together   
Though when we seem to differ  
We never let our friendship stiffen   
I only laugh along and realize  
You’re not really me in disguise   
You’re your own budding person  
Someday, you’ll make the world, then  
I’ll want to see you grow, only  
I make my demand selfishly  
Please don’t stray far from me  
Because I’ll miss you so  
When you inevitably go  
Somewhere great and wide  
I hope I can can check your pride  
Though you’ve always been too humble  
Even when you start to crumble  
So please keep me close  
It’s all for which I’ll hope  
When you grow up and turn  
Into a person who has learned  
Hopefully, a bit from me  
I just can’t wait to see  
Who you turn out to be  
When you’re gone and free  
Please, try not to forget me


End file.
